Demon Queen
by CrypticCatastrophe
Summary: so i know i out it under mythology but i wasn't sure what else would fit it, so this is basically a post apocolyptic story that i started for an english assessment and now i amgoing to turn it into a story XD i hope you enjoy it (i will post pictures with it once i am able to)


The wind swept past, the water kept flowing everything kept to its own unique cycle of life as if nothing had happened. As a small group of survivors walked through the remains of what used to be a village they scouted around for food and water, praying was all they could do now until someone came to rescue them, but what they didn't realise was that there is no one, everyone was wiped out by the apocalypse they were the only ones who were still alive.

Within the group was a girl of only 15 she had long black hair and icy blue eyes, she wore black jeans and a greyish-blue singlet that sits above her bellybutton. She was average height and average build, all in all she was average except what she didn't know was she was the one who created the apocalypse and she will again, her name is Rayven. Rayven didn't like many things, nor did she hate many things, she is basically neutral about everything except GOD she has never believed in such nonsense, Rayven hated that people would worship something that was imagined by mankind, she felt sick just thinking about it and has always felt like this but Rayven does not realise it's because she is the ruler of the Underworld.

Legends have told of an evil presence that lives among humans not realising its own potential but once it turns 16 it would gain its rightful place as the ruler of evil. Rayven knew of this legend as did everyone else. Rayven was to turn 16 in 1 week and once that week is up she will earn her rightful place.

"Kenji, I found a storage room full of things" Rayven called out. Kenji was the only person Rayven liked she always saw Kenji as an older brother. Kenji is 18, tall and has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, he wore blue jeans, a grey singlet and black jacket. "Okay Rayven, i'm coming", Kenji called back, he ran over to where her voice came from, he always loved her voice in all honesty he loved everything about her but his friendship with her was more important.

"Rayven are you in here," Kenji called, "yeah just over here, look" Rayven answered. Kenji walked over to Rayven and looked through the storage room there was heaps of food and water in there so he called everyone to grab a bag and fill it so they could go back to the small village they had found in the forest. The village was just big enough to fit everyone in and it was in a forest so it was well hidden. Everyone had gathered food and started heading back Kenji and Rayven stayed at the back of the group as always. Once they had returned, Rayven left for her house. The small house was amongst the tree tops and that's where she lives. 'I wonder what I should do for my birthday,' Rayven thought as she wandered around her house looking for something to eat, 'maybe throw a party,' she laughed 'yeah right, like anyone would turn up' her thoughts continued to wander as she laid her head on the pillow her eyes slowly drifting closed, within 5 minutes she was peacefully asleep.

Rayven woke next morning to Kenji poking her "hey sleepy are you awake yet" he laughed "yeah I'm awake" she groaned sitting up. Kenji pulled Rayven up and sat her at the table as he cooked breakfast. "Smells good what is it" she asked curiously "believe it or not I found some eggs that aren't rotten so it's baked beans and eggs" Kenji replied happily. They sat down and ate their breakfast got dressed and left to look for more supplies and survivors. They walked around for hours before Kenji heard a gunshot from where he was standing he ran over to the sound and found a zombie dead blood pouring from the bullet hole in its head. "sorry he came at me so I shot it, I guess its instinct now" Rayven said appearing from inside the building "that's fine I thought you were in trouble but that's unlikely" Kenji said smiling. They went home finding only a few cans of food and some bottles of water. This routine continued for the next few days.

"Night Rayven, don't forget it's your birthday tomorrow" Kenji yelled from outside "yeah I won't, Night" Rayven yelled back as she turned off the lights. She fell asleep thinking of what would happen tomorrow and if Kenji had anything planned. Rayven woke the next morning and as she opened her eyes she looked around thinking she was in a dream everything was black and purple and swirled around she stood up as water dripped from above she looked up and saw nothing but the swirling black and purple atmosphere she took a step forwards and then looked down realising there was a layer of water where the floor is supposed to be. She walked forward with a sense of discomfort. Rayven felt as if she had been walking for hours when a dark menacing voice spoke from above her somewhere "Rayven you are the Demon Queen and the ruler of all evil" Rayven stopped and stared at the ground her eyes wide with disbelief "there is no way your serious, this is just a dream" she whispered squeezing her eyes shut. "What do you not accept your role as the Demon Queen" the voice challenged "this is just a dream, this is just a dream" she whispered over and over "you have no choice this is your destiny" the voice roared "NO IT CANT BE IT'S A DREAM" Rayven screamed as she brought her hands to her head gripping her hair as she fell to her knees horrified "how dare you deny your destiny, this is no dream, THIS IS YOUR REALITY" the voice raged "why, WHY ME" she yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks "because you are the strongest of all humans your soul was damaged when you were born, immediately making you the devil's child now you are sixteen and will be the ruler of the underworld" the voice boomed with authority.

Rayven stood and looked at were the voice was coming from and said "I accept" she decided that after the apocalypse there was nothing left and there never will be which made her life useless like a cart with no wheels she accepted so she had a purpose now. Rayven would rule all evil without hesitation she now understood why she was created and how she will continue her life for eternity.


End file.
